Create a Family
Interested in creating a family? Learn how the process works here. Becoming Mates Characters can enter a relationship at any time. However, in order for them to breed, they must have completed at least three in character threads together. If you belong to a pack, the alphas may have rules in place about breeding, or they may require permission in order for your characters to have puppies. Your character(s) will have to ask the alpha(s) in character for permission, if the pack rules require them. You may certainly breed with another character without that character being your mate, so long as there is not a pack rule that forbids it. Creating the Pups Breeding We do not require threads "where the magic happens." You are allowed to play out those threads, but please remember that this is a PG-13 site. This means that any sexual situations will fade to black. Submission of A Litter Please post in the Litter Submission Thread to have an admin look over your submission to ensure you have done everything correct! Between Different Species Please also keep in mind that it WILL be difficult for certain species to breed with other species. A lerk, for example, will have a hard time breeding with a gourom, as they have a huge size difference. Dwarf wolves will have a difficult time breeding with any wolf that is not also a dwarf. Just like in real life, it is very dangerous for the father to be of a bigger breed/species than the mother. It usually means that the pups are too big to be given birth to properly, and can result in the loss of pups, or even the life of the mother. Other consequences can be permanent paralysis that happens to the mother after birth, disfiguration of the mother or the pups, and even pups that are born extremely weak and runty. Keep in mind that if you do not allow for this yourselves, the administration will have to step in. Hybrid Guidelines Hybrid offspring have a maximum height of the height of the tallest parents and a minimum height of the height of the shortest parent. The same goes for the weight, the maximum weight is that of the weight of the largest parent, and the minimum weight is that of the weight of the smallest parent. This does include the parents' mutations such as "giant" or "dwarf" that alter the weight and height. They may fall between the upper and lower ranges or at the minimum or maximum of said ranges. Colors of hybrids must fall within the color ranges of the mother and father, not to go outside of the ranges unless special mutations are purchased by the hybrids' player. Markings do not have any restrictions. Anatomy of the hybrids may be closer to one species than the other, or a mix between the two. Either can be correct, however, most often, a hybrid is a mixture between the two. Hybrid classes are assumed thusly: Ubeli x Di'shei = mage, Gourom x Lerk = warrior, any other combination of species = rogue. Essentially, if the classes of the wolves in question match, that is the class that the pup will be. If the classes are different, then the pup will be a rogue. Gestation Period Different species have different gestation periods. Please make sure you know how long this will take. You can find this information on the info page for your species. The gestation period is always that of the mother's species. She is the one carrying the pups, after all. For a hybrid wolf with two species as parents that is pregnant, the gestation period is the average between the two species that created the hybrid. For a hybrid wolf with either one hybrid and one species, or two hybrid parents that is pregnant, the gestation period is 54 days. Number of Puppies The number of puppies that can be born is an average between the two species (rounding down). For hybrid wolves the number of puppies born would be no more than 3, unless fertile is taken. Designs You are allowed total freedom in creating your pups. You may choose the number of pups your characters will have, so long as it does not exceed the maximum for their species as stated in the above information. The parents of the pups may design them, name them, and choose their skills and mutations OR the parents can leave these things entirely up to the adopters so long as they follow the rules. Puppies born on Sverige are allowed to have two (2) skills and two (2) mutations that are from their parents (ie. skills and mutations that the parents have) as well as one free skill or mutation outside of what they are given by their parents.'' This free skill or mutation does not need to be of the parents and can be anything you desire, except for a sub-skill. ''Puppies may only start with these things, they do not get to take advantage of the 'free' mutations in the shop that a starting character could choose. Mutations Please keep in mind that pups are not allowed to have mutations purchased for them over and above the 2 mutations inherited from the parents, although you may use the free slot for another mutation if you wish (instead of a skill). Pups will only start out with 5 things unless the parents have immortality or longevity, which will always be passed down to the offspring and do not count against the 5 things. Pups will not be allowed to have any mutations purchased for them in addition until they are of the age of 6 months. Please do NOT pre-purchase items for pups until they are 6 months of age - if you wish to purchase things and "hold" them until they are old enough, this ''MUST ''be done on an OOC account. This DOES include mutations that are specified as free in the shop, as explained further below. The in character reason for this is that while there is radiation upon Sverige that gives the wolves their mutations, these mutations still have an effect on a body. For a grown wolf, it is generally just a period of getting used to the new mutation and it's energy drain. For a pup, having a maximum of 3 possible mutations at birth already taxes the body quite a bit for their first few months, as that is the period of the most growth of the body, where much energy is needed to support the growth and development of the pup itself. At 6 months, they are quite developed enough to withstand further mutations, which means they may gain any others they wish at that time! The out of character reason for this is simply, pups already have a large advantage over a created character in the lands of Sverige. If the parents have sub-skills, those are in the list of skills that a pup can have at birth, some can have special 'retired' mutations that are only able to be passed down via inheritance that characters had gained prior to the mutations being retired. They also always start with five free things, which gives them quite a good wealth of starting things at the outset. Adopting Out the Pups Once you have decided how many pups your characters will have and if you want to design them yourselves, etc., create a thread in the adoptions board. You will need to include the following in your thread: 1.) Links to at least three completed threads with your characters; 2.) the names, skills, and mutations of each parent; 3.) if any of these parents have hereditary mutations (immortality or longevity); 4.) information on the pups, including the number of pups to be born, when they are to be born, the deadline for adoption, and the names and designs of pups (if you've designed them yourself); 5.) your requirements for adoption. There is no set application you must use, if you wish to require one for adopting out your pups. However, you may only ask for one role play sample, and you cannot require a word count from that sample. Playing the Pups Until they are 8 weeks old (4 ooc weeks, due to Sverige time moving faster), the pups can be NPCed by the parents. If a pup is not adopted by a player before it reaches 8 weeks, it will be considered as having died. Any living pups, at this time, will be capable of moving about on their own and can begin developing their abilities and practicing their skills. However, running off on their own will be extremely dangerous. A parent or guardian should always be nearby until they are two ic seasons old. There is no special "aging system" in place so that your pups become instant adults. Puppy FAQ's When choosing parent skills, can a sub-skill be chosen without the prerequisite main skill? Yes, as long as one of the parents has that subskill you may choose it as one of the two skills gained from the parents. If it is a subskill gained from the father, he has to have this when the pups are conceived. If it would be one from the mother, it is possible to gain it "in the womb" if the mother gains that subskill while the pups are in gestation. Keep in mind that the parents should reflect this in adoption threads: if you are adopting the pups out far before they will be born / conceived, and you want the skills set at a certain point, you should note that. Do pups need to 'apply' on the site like any other new character? ''' Yes. All pups must create a thread in the characters forum and be accepted just like any other character. This serves so that the staff may look over your pup character and verify that it fits within the standards for puppies and species on Sverige. '''When do pups learn to "talk"? 8 weeks old is when they can use juvenile communication. Keep in mind that it's not really "speech" but rather wolf growls, barks, noises, howls, etc, but is portrayed as speech so that we humans can understand it. So you are not required to roleplay "learning to talk", and simply have your pup making random puppy squeaky noises up until they are 8 weeks old. When can pups start learning (and gaining XP) for skill use? Pups are able to start learning and using very basic skills at 8 weeks old. They will generally be taught by their parents in this manner. When can pups start developing new mutations besides their birth mutations? At 6 months, pups can start developing new mutations of their own. Can pups choose free mutations upon character creation? No. As explained above, due to the fact that pups are young and growing, their body can only handle two or three mutations while they are young. As well, in the game, pups born in the game already have significant advantages for starting skills and mutations over a 'created' character as far as gaining skills that other characters wouldn't be able to gain so easily and learning them from a young, impressionable age. With all that being established, pups are only allowed to start with five things (six if immortality or longevity is held by the parents) on their character at creation. Is there a specific pup development guide? There is one specifically for Sverige wolves . Related *Home *Sverige *Rules *Claiming Land *Rank Challenges *Create a Pack *Create a Group Category:Mechanics